<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>365 More Days to Love You by CGotAnAccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063389">365 More Days to Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount'>CGotAnAccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ADVENTure Continues! [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Honeymoon, Frottage, Husbands in love, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro's Tittys Get Sexy Attention, wedding anniversary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can you believe it's been two years already?” Shiro sighs, a dreamy smile on his face where he lays sprawled in the cabana, thoroughly enjoying the view of his husband in a pair of tight swim shorts when Keith bends over. “Sometimes I feel like we just got married yesterday.”</p>
<p>“That's cause you keep trying to renew our vows every month,” Keith laughs and throws a wink over his shoulder, wiggling his hips as he digs through the cooler for a drink. “And if you believe Matt we've been taking a honeymoon trip quarterly.”</p>
<p>“I just think you should know precisely all the ways that I love you,” Shiro sniffs, sipping his fruity daiquiri and twirling the tiny umbrella with his pinkie, “and technically this is a business trip.”</p>
<p>Keith's snort is as inelegant as it is adorable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ADVENTure Continues! [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>365 More Days to Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 14 of ADVENTures! And Sheith are still married and in love, wow. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you believe it's been two years already?” Shiro sighs, a dreamy smile on his face where he lays sprawled in the cabana, thoroughly enjoying the view of his husband in a pair of tight swim shorts when Keith bends over. “Sometimes I feel like we just got married yesterday.”</p>
<p>“That's cause you keep trying to renew our vows every month,” Keith laughs and throws a wink over his shoulder, wiggling his hips as he digs through the cooler for a drink. “And if you believe Matt we've been taking a honeymoon trip quarterly.”</p>
<p>“I just think you should know precisely all the ways that I love you,” Shiro sniffs, sipping his fruity daiquiri and twirling the tiny umbrella with his pinkie, “and technically this is a business trip.”</p>
<p>Keith's snort is as inelegant as it is adorable.</p>
<p>“Right, business.” He straightens up with his own fruity concoction – straight from the pouch since he balks at making more dishes than he needs – and fixes Shiro with a raised eyebrow and that twinkling grin. “What exactly did the Coalition need this time?”</p>
<p>“We're drumming up tourism, of course.” Shiro winks at him and gestures broadly with his floating arm where his pad has been snapping the occasional picture. “Look at these beaches – the local economy will thank us now that everyone knows the water isn't actually acidic enough to slough skin from bone.”</p>
<p>“But we just had to go see for ourselves, eh?”</p>
<p>“The people place their faith in their leaders... it's only right that we make the journey ourselves to personally assuage their fears.”</p>
<p>“How noble of us,” Keith drawls and takes a long slurp from his pouch, cheeks flushing just a touch as the Galra-strength liquor floods through his system. “You know how much I enjoy doing my diplomatic duty to the Coalition.”</p>
<p>Shiro can't help cracking a grin at that. Keith had been unofficially banned from all delicate diplomacy after finding himself a hair's breadth from mangling one of the ambassadors from Krel'ix IV... apparently in their culture, overt displays of public affection are an aggressive declaration of intent to fight with all interested parties, and Keith does tend to be more than a little handsy. Needless to say, after one of them challenged Keith for the right to Shiro's posterior – and nearly ended up shish kebabed – it fell to Allura to accompany Shiro to most of the meetings.</p>
<p>On the bright side, now he always gets an enthusiastic welcome home from their excursions – just in case any of the aliens didn't catch on to the fact that Shiro is a married man from the marks left high on his throat or the general cloud of Keith's musk that follows him around. Shiro loves how possessive Keith gets as he grows older and more in touch with his Galra heritage. First it had been the purring – which is adorable and makes Shiro want to melt into a puddle of happy tears every time it kicks up in his husband's chest because he's finally so safe and loved that it comes out subconsciously. But then it had begun showing up in the bedroom – scratches and bite marks that Shiro loves to show off like the finest jewels – not to mention Keith's new routine of smearing the leftovers all over Shiro's body like the world's most erotic finger painting session. It hadn't even taken any getting used to, there's no part of Keith that Shiro doesn't love unconditionally and enthusiastically, and he can't help loving how it feels to be wholly owned by this gorgeous man.</p>
<p>Still – as much as all of this makes Keith his soulmate and the husband of his dreams... it doesn't lend itself to politics.</p>
<p>“You're still helping,” Shiro assures him, balancing his cup on his abs to make grabby hands at Keith with his flesh hand. “One single leaked picture of you in those shorts with this backdrop will have the masses flocking.” He hooks his fingers in the top of the elastic as Keith steps within reach, laughing as Shiro beams up at him. “Maybe I'll send a great cropped shot of your package next to the beaches to the local tabloid, I can already see the headline – It's the only thing longer than our shoreline!”</p>
<p>“Shiro!” Keith sputters, giggling in earnest as his husband pulls him down to straddle his lap, practically flinging the drink to the side to make room. “We're not using my dick for advertising.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, you're right.” Shiro leans up to plant a kiss to his chin, then his neck... his chest... trialing across his collarbones and back up until he can peck Keith on the nose. “It's mine, and I don't share.”</p>
<p>“That's the spirit, Admiral.” Keith is all sharp teeth and fire as he growls into Shiro's mouth, stirring already in his tiny shorts at the thought of Shiro being equally enamored. It had taken them so long to get to this place – secure in the absolute certainty of their love for each other. No one else in the universe matters – no one could compare to the reality-rending force of their love. Really, Keith can't be blamed when he starts rocking down against his husband's rucked-up shorts... that kind of love needs an outlet. “How deserted did you say these beaches were again?”</p>
<p>“Lifeless,” Shiro gasps against his lips, dropping the pad with a clatter in favor of clamping both hands on Keith's hips, pulling his cheeks apart to better slot himself in between as they roll. “Private cabana – no one around for miles.”</p>
<p>“Perfect.”</p>
<p>Keith leans up onto his knees and shimmies his own swim shorts down faster than Shiro can blink, then his clever fingers are loosening the drawstrings on Shiro's shorts and pulling him out – stroking slowly and smearing the precum beading at the tip down his shaft. Shiro sucks in a sharp breath at the daring – even though he's the one that was egging his husband on in the first place.</p>
<p>The slicks slide of their flesh in Keith's hand makes him throw his head back and moan, long and unrestrained. They've been together too long for hushed quickies – and anybody who passes by the supply closet on the Atlas's upper deck knows it. He'd say they're rapidly pushing shameless the longer they're together, but Keith's wicked grin as he fucks down into his hand makes Shiro wonder if they've already stumbled right over the line.</p>
<p>Still, there's no one around to hear them, and Keith's been looking damn good in those shorts since they left their breezy cottage. Shiro is only a man, one weak to the lean lines of his husband's body and the way he pants into Shiro's mouth. At this rate he isn't going to last much longer.</p>
<p>“Baby-” he whines against Keith's lips, hips stuttering when Keith thumbs over the leaking crown of his cock, “-I'm close-”</p>
<p>“Already?” Keith huffs a laugh and his smile tastes like mango sunshine when he nips at Shiro's lip. “Someone's eager.”</p>
<p>“You're so pretty though,” Shiro moans, chasing his lips when Keith leans back, “I walk around half chubbed all day, every day... I was already primed!”</p>
<p>“Mhmm,” Keith hums at him but unwraps his fingers from Shiro's cock, settling his ass firmly onto it as he strokes his own shaft with intent, “you know, premature ejaculation is more common as you get older, sweetheart, there's no shame...”</p>
<p>“You're a <em>brat,</em>” Shiro wheezes as he makes a futile effort to grind into Keith's ass for friction, but his husband's strong thighs have him firmly trapped.</p>
<p>“I've always been your brat,” Keith laughs, bright and beautiful with the sun shining off his neck and chest even as he works a tight fist around his cock, “I didn't steal your car cause I was a good boy... now play with those beautiful tits for me, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>Shiro feels his face flame, but he does as he's told, squeezing his pecs together and thumbing at his nipples for Keith's enjoyment. It sends a spark straight to where he's hard and throbbing – making the barest hint of friction he's getting even more unbearable.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just like that,” Keith growls, pupils flashing into slits as he pants open-mouthed, eyes locked onto Shiro's chest. “Fuck you've got such a nice set for me, I wanna bounce you on my cock just to watch 'em jiggle.” His canines are elongated now, purr kicking up in his chest as he shuffles forward and presses the back of Shiro's chair down until they're level enough for him to slip the head of his cock between Shiro's pecs – the slide made easy by precum and the sun oil Keith had insisted on applying earlier.</p>
<p>Hips freed, Shiro wastes no time in rutting up against the cleft of Keith's ass as his husband fucks into the tight channel he's still holding, unable to bite back the breathy moans each time Keith's cheeks pull back to graze him. It's been a while since Keith got off like this, and if it's anything like the last time...</p>
<p>“<em>Mine-</em>” His husband's hands move to cover Shiro's on his pecs, claws pricking as he starts to fuck into them in earnest. “Mine, mine-”</p>
<p>He cuts off with a throaty growl, splashing heat all over Shiro's chest and neck. It's so fucking hot, and Shiro is a weak man. He lets his pecs go, leaving Keith's hands to slap down into the sticky mess while he grabs him by the hips and rubs his cock against Keith's hole until he's coming in pulsing rivulets that spatter up that lean back. Keith hardly seems to notice – half feral and distracted as he is. Shiro knows from experience that he's going to spend the next five minutes rubbing his cum into Shiro's skin until he'll smell like him for days, effectively marking his territory for the duration of their trip and beyond.</p>
<p>Sure enough, as Shiro catches his breath his husband slowly regains coherence, pupils rounding as he lists forward to rest in his sticky puddle.</p>
<p>“That was nice,” he purrs out, half trilling as he wriggles and kneads against Shiro's side, “s'nice beach.”</p>
<p>“You're nice,” Shiro huffs, craning his neck to smooch the top of his husband's head, even though he's kinda sticky now with his cheek smearing into his own spunk, “I love you baby.”</p>
<p>“Love you more,” Keith grunts back automatically before sticking his tongue out to groom Shiro's chest.</p>
<p>“Not possible.”</p>
<p>The pad chirps a warning, cutting off Keith's protest as he lifts himself to scowl at it – like its very existence is distasteful to him. “Low battery? But we just charged it before we left...”</p>
<p>“Huh.” Shiro plucks it up with his floating arm – and promptly flushes to the tips of his ears. “<em>Oh.</em>”</p>
<p>“What?” Keith pokes him, unable to see from his angle. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Uhhm... well...” Shiro hedges, unsure how to tell Keith he had been recording his plush, peachy ass as he was rooting through the cooler... and then got distracted. “Let's just say... it's nothing for the tourist board.”</p>
<p>“Shiro...” Keith squints at him in warning, sliding his hands up to lever himself enough to see, but Shiro clamps a forearm across his back, covering it in his own sticky seed. “Hey!”</p>
<p>“I love you so much, baby,” Shiro croons, smushing his face right into Keith's to pepper him with obnoxious kisses. “Happy anniversary, two years and counting, to all the honeymoons yet to come-”</p>
<p>“You always babble when you're up to something,” Keith sighs, laughing as he lets himself be guided back into Shiro's aggressively affectionate embrace. “Alright old timer, keep your secrets...” he press a slow kiss to Shiro's lips, feeling the tension melt before quirking a mischievous eyebrow, “-but next anniversary I get to make the sex tape.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>